dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dead Hand
Unnamed Some information can be found here: http://game-maps.com/DAI/The-Dead-Hand-Dungeon.asp . This page should be more wiki and less how-to. DaBarkspawn (talk) 04:17, February 24, 2015 (UTC) : A wiki is where you get information. "How To" is information many are looking for. So it is not possible to be more wiki and less "How To". Granted some things should be hidden until someone clicks to reveal. : Meanwhile this one looks tedious. Something you grit you teeth and struggle through to get the reward, but don't particularly enjoy. :: Different wikis have different styles. DA Wiki has an encylopedia style. One goes to an encyclopedia to know what cooking is, not for individual recipes. DaBarkspawn (talk) 19:26, July 29, 2015 (UTC) I've visited this site long enough to know that isn't the whole story. People come here to understand what they are supposed to be doing having tried it for themselves for ages. "Best to have one party member at each torch and fourth at the lever." Errr... you can get them to stay ? I've never managed to get uncontrolled members to stay put even using the "hold position" command. Each game in the series the others have got more and more stroppy and wanting to move by themselves. Ah, I have discovered that one needs to temporarily change the AI so everyone follows themselves, for the duration, and then individually get them to hold position. And then afterwards put it all back where you really wanted it. It may be useful to add this information when the page is advising it is needed. BTW it isn't upper left hand side of the room but North. Up/down, left/right depends on where you are looking. Compass points are fixed. IMO the article could benefit from it mentioning the goal at the start, in preference to getting it a couple of paragraphs in. (talk) 20:25, July 29, 2015 (UTC) : Any information that you can add would be more than welcome! We've got lots of walkthroughs on the wiki that still need fleshing out and cleaning up, and we can always use extra help. The best way to make an article better is to edit it. -- 02:16, July 30, 2015 (UTC) I get what you're saying, DaBarkspawn. Someone copy & pasted a walkthrough of the Dead Hand puzzle from another site (I forget where I saw this before... gamefaqs? Anyway...) without giving it a separate header. This article has been bothering me for a while, but I'm not the best person at article organization. I also agree with you, 81.141.etc., that "left/right" isn't helpful. I got my party members to hold long enough to light the torches and pull levers, etc. They (the party members) don't have to be right next to the sconces in order to complete the puzzle on time, just relatively close before time runs out. To be honest, the puzzle itself isn't that tedious, but explaining it sure is. Anyone good with words? I can try, but I'm not promising I'll be any better. ;) --Death by Cheese (talk) 01:24, July 30, 2015 (UTC) : Hi, Death By Cheese. To be honest, when I first posted, I was just noting that this really needed cleanup and perhaps be more in line with our other pages. The emphasis was really more on cleanup, than how. E.g., What_Pride_Had_Wrought#Complete_the_Elven_Rituals has a solution for each puzzle, but it also has descriptive material in the other sections to flesh it out. As for editing it, I encourage you to go for it. DaBarkspawn (talk) 01:40, July 30, 2015 (UTC) :: The article definitely needs to be fleshed out quite a bit, and I agree that we can do a better job than just a bullet-point list of how-to like the article you linked (though it's a great help!) I'll add a cleanup tag to the article in the hopes of luring some people in to help out. -- 02:16, July 30, 2015 (UTC) ::: Thanks, Kelcat! DaBarkspawn (talk) 03:01, July 30, 2015 (UTC) The Utter Garbage so called "Hold" Position Worth warning folk who have not cottoned on yet that the programmers have a very very sick sense of humour. One uses the double click to tell each member to hold individually (as it is fractionally better than trying to hold the whole team at once). After a few changes of view the last party member will be looking for the last light, turn around, and find all the others have deliberately and maliciously abandoned their posts and are standing behind the controlled character. Oh and don't expect a decent map of the place. This is a test of endurance and patience, over and beyond the chance of stumbling over the sequence of what needs to be done.